


The Joys Of Basking

by orangebarmy



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: Gen, Ratings: G, UV lamp, basking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 23:14:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3399857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orangebarmy/pseuds/orangebarmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT sadly<br/>Summary: the joys of basking<br/>Pairing: none<br/>Rating: G</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Joys Of Basking

Raph stretched out his muscles, slowly rubbing out the knots that had formed from being bent over his bike for too long. Wiping his hands clean on a rag he had tucked into his obi he finally gave up on trying to fix his bike for the night.

Donnie had helped him with it for nearly two hours and yet still he couldn't figure out why oil kept pooling on the floor beneath it. Tomorrow he would completely strip the bike down and come hell or high water he was going to figure it out and fix it.

Shutting off the various lights he headed down in the elevator, stepping out into a quiet lair. Lights from the dojo and Donnie’s lab told the hot head where he could find two of his siblings. As for the third, the one who Raph was most cautious about suddenly springing a prank upon him, remained unseen.

Huffing lightly Raph showered, quickly scrubbing the oil from his skin under the heat of the water. Showering was a delightful time for all of them; being turtles they enjoyed the feel of the liquid against their skin. 

Finishing up he dried and slipped out of the bathroom, unfazed about walking around the lair completely naked; they were brothers and had grown up in close proximity to one another nakedness was not something they frowned upon. Heading to the dojo he leant against the door watching as Leo went through his kata’s; the leader moving seamlessly, perfecting the moves down to the last muscle twitch. 

Smirking and shaking his head he left the blue banded turtle to his exercises. Moving toward the lab, the door opened before he reached it. Donnie walked out without looking up, his gaze intent on the open book in his hands.

“Donnie?” Raph interrupted his brothers reading.

Jumping slightly honey brown eyes lifted from the written word and into Raph’s golden gaze.

“Oh hey Raph, figure out the leak yet?” Donnie asked.

“No, I’m going to take it apart tomorrow,” Raph answered. “Have you seen Mikey? Wanted to see if he wants to play some games.”

“He’s in the lab,” Donnie replied.

Raph frowned as his purple banded brother walked away from him and his lab; nose buried back in his book. Mikey and the lab were not usually the best bed fellows, as in a normal visit the sea green turtle would break something and end up being frog marched out of the room. Currently however Michelangelo was in the lab and Donatello had walked away leaving him alone; it was an unusual but not completely unknown phenomenon.

Pushing on the partially opened door he edged inside the room, intense eyes searching out his young agile brother. A small smirk graced the emerald green lips as he found his sibling and Donnie’s reason for safely leaving him alone in the lab. A while ago Donnie discovered a UV light while on one of his many junk treks, bringing it home he had taken a long time and a lot of care to fix it. 

He had explained that humans usually used it to treat a disorder called SADS but they could use it to get something they all craved and desired. He had it set up in the corner of his lab and each of the turtles enjoyed spending time at least once a week under its rays absorbing the UV light.

Mikey was stretched out plastron down on the spread out rug covering the floor. With his head resting on his crossed arms, his eyes closed, a contented smile playing across his mouth. His legs swung up at the knees, gracefully arching before lying back down on the floor. 

Raph stepped inside the lab softly closing the door behind him. The only time Donnie trusted his hyperactive brother in the lab unsupervised was when Mikey was basking. Enjoying the gentle beat of energy upon his body seemed to calm even the most hyper of turtles down to a boneless lump on the floor.

Stealthily Raphael moved around the tables covered with Donatello’s various projects, careful to keep an adequate distance between the furniture and himself. Coming up behind Michelangelo his smile widened as he saw the happy wag of his baby brother's tail. The cute little appendage was for all of them an easy way to assess each others moods, for like dogs when they were happy it wagged languidly from side to side.

Reaching out his hands Raph grabbed Mikey's ankle and gave it a swift tug, keeping his eyes on his siblings face to watch his reaction. Instead of the expected yelp and surprised jump from Mikey, blue eyes peeled apart and he glanced over his shoulder to Raphael. Smiling lazily Mikey moved his foot to lightly kick at Raph's side.

“Scoot over shrimp,” Raph rumbled nudging his knees against Mikey's legs.

“Hmmm, join me do, it’s glorious,” Mikey hummed back as he moved to make space for Raph.

Slowly Raphael crawled into the space made by Mikey and groaned at the rays that hit his skin. Turning his head he saw Mikey had returned to snoozing, but Raph wasn't quite ready, so he stretched out his arms and legs making them land heavily onto his brothers body.

“Hey you’re blocking my light and I am not your . . . whatever you use to prop yourself up!” Mikey pouted turning his head to glare at Raph but it lacked any fire.

Raph smirked at Mikey's inability to articulate his thoughts and made an pantomime about removing his limbs from across his brothers body. Mikey snorted and lifted an arm to shove them off of himself.

Continuing to smile Raph settled himself down on the large mat and began to really relax as his body absorbed the light. Unbidden groans of delight escaped his lips as muscles he hadn't even realsied were tight began to unwind and he felt all the tension draining from him.

"You know if you and the UV lamp want some time along, all you have to do is ask."

It took a moment but eventually Mikey's voice reached through the basking haze he was beginning to settle into and Raph processed his little brothers tease. Grunting he lifted an arm and with unerring precision smacked Mikey across the back of his head. The sea green turtle yelped and rolled away from his brother rubbing the back of his head. 

"How'd you do that with your eyes closed?" Mikey asked with a pout.

Raph chuckled opening his eyes a slither to look at Mikey, "Practice."

"Har har aren't you the funny turtle," Miky continued to pout as he settled himself back down.

"Funnier than you," Raph quickly retorted.

With an over exaggerated gasp Mikey rolled onto his side so he could press on hand over his heart and made a over acted pain sound, causing Raph to roll his eyes behind his lids.

"You do realise this means war don't you Raphie?" Mikey whispered leaning close to Raph.

Opening his eyes again Raph frowned at Mikey, "War? Seriously? All because I'm funnier than you?"

"W . . . A . . . R!" Mikey declared and pounced on his brother.

Raph barely had time to react before Mikey was sitting on his shell and nimble fingers were coming down to tickle at Raph's bridges. The emerald green turtle squirmed as best he could while trying to hold in his laughter as he managed to use his increased weight to throw Mikey to the side. The sea green turtle landed with an "oof" barely managing to draw breathe before his larger brother was on him exploiting his knowledge of Mikey's ticklish spots.

Michelangelo's and Raphael's laughter echoed around the lair, bringing Leonardo and Donatello back to the lab doorway to see what was going on. Seeing their two brightly masked brothers mucking about under the glowing UV light, their cares and worries so far away from them, made the two elder turtles smile and shake their heads.

Donnie's eyes quickly flitted about the room making sure nothing breakable was near the two laughing turtles before he rolled his eyes at Leo and went back to his room to finish his research. Leo continued to shake his head whilst smiling at their childish antics, before retreating like Donatello leaving Raph and Mikey to enjoying their relaxed basking in whatever form it took.


End file.
